Pensamientos en un post-it
by Takari95
Summary: Tai y Sora descubren que lo que sienten por el otro no es una sencilla amistad. No obstante, el miedo a perder esa amistad los acecha. ¿Qué hará Sora? ¿Qué hará Tai? Disfrutad y dejad reviews :)


**- Pensamientos en un post-it -**

Ser los mejores amigos no es algo fácil, sobre todo cuando uno de ellos está enamorado del otro. En ese momento de la vida, puedes apostar y ganarlo todo o quedarte sin nada. Pero, ¿cuál de las dos es la opción correcta? Nadie lo sabe y ojalá alguien lo supiera para ayudar a Tai Yagami a salir del pozo en el que se ha metido. El moreno yacía tumbado en el césped del campo de fútbol, boca arriba, todavía con el uniforme del colegio y con un brazo sobre el rostro. Desde lejos no podía saberse si estaba dormido o no así que Matt se acercó sigilosamente, por si acaso.

No obstante, antes de que llegara a sentarse junto a su amigo, Tai se descubrió el rostro y lo miró.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?- preguntó Matt. Tai no contestó y siguió inmerso en un profundo silencio. - Vamos, Tai. Aquí el de los silencios profundos soy yo. Habla de una vez.

-No tengo ganas, Matt... - el rubio lo miró de soslayo pero el otro desvió la mirada observando el cielo.

-La he cagado, ¿sabes? - el rubio cruzó las piernas y apoyó los codos en las rodillas dispuesto a oír la locura que acababa de hacer Tai.

-¿Qué has hecho ahora? -inquirió Matt, deseoso de saber que era lo que atormentaba tanto al líder. Debía de ser muy grave como para tenerle sumido en ese estado de preocupación. -Tai...-le presionó con tal de que hablara de una vez.

-He besado a Sora... - el rubio dio un respingo y miró con los ojos abiertos al máximo a su moreno amigo. Hacía muy poco que él había dejado su relación con Sora y aunque tenía muchas ganas de que Tai empezase a salir con ella no pensaba que se iba a atrevir a hacerlo tan pronto. Al fin y al cabo, la última vez que estuvieron hablando del tema, Sora estaba bastante confusa y veía a Tai solo como a un amigo.

-¿Cómo? - Tai lo miró y en ese mirada iba implícita una disculpa. Matt levantó la mano para restarle importancia pero el otro se incorporó y volvió a mirarlo con sus grandes ojos color chocolate. -Tai, sabes que Sora y yo ya no tenemos nada... ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Que me ha dicho que necesita pensar...

-Bueno, eso no es un no. ¿Por qué te lo tomas tan a pecho?

-Matt, lo he visto en sus ojos, creo que ella no siente lo que siento yo. - comentó el moreno apenado mientras bajaba la cabeza para observarse con atención los zapatos. El rubio le proporcionó unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda y le sonrió.

-No te rindas tan pronto, Elegido del Valor. Cuéntame, ¿cómo ha pasado?

-Pues...

_**Flashback on:**_

_**Sora estaba recogiendo sus cosas después de la última clase. Gran parte de los alumnos ya habían salido del aula y Tai se acercó con la cartera al hombro a su pelirroja amiga quién le dedicó una gran sonrisa.**_

_**-¿Salimos un rato a tomar algo? - preguntó la chica al moreno mientras se aproximaba a él colocando una mano sobre su pecho y jugueteando con la solapa de la chaqueta verde del uniforme. Tai, al sentir tan próxima a Sora ladeó el rostro mirándola con una gran sonrisa.**_

_**-¿Quieres que vayamos a por un gran helado de chocolate?**_

_**-Por supuesto. - a pesar de haber tomado la decisión, ella no se movió y bajó la mirada para observar con atención los labios de Tai. El chico también miró los labios entreabiertos de ella. Una especie de atracción pareció surgir entre ellos y empezaron a aproximarse más y más. El chico bajó la mano con la que sostenía la cartera sobre su hombro y dejó la mochila en la mesa que tenía al lado para poder utilizar esa mano para rodear la cintura de Sora, pegándola a su cuerpo, sin dejar espacio entre ambos.**_

_**Ella no lo rechazó y con la otra mano, Tai sujetó suavemente su rostro, deleitándose con aquella imagen tan maravillosa que tenía delante. Su amiga estaba realmente adorable cuando se sonrojaba. La pelirroja lo miró con los ojos brillantes y él, sin pensarlo dos segundos, unió sus labios con los de ella. **_

_**Sora abrió mucho los ojos ante el inesperado gesto de su amigo de toda la vida pero terminó por cerrarlos y corresponderle pero... finalmente apoyó ambas manos en el pecho de él y lo alejó de ella. Tai no atinó a articular ninguna palabra, su cerebro estaba fuera de servicio. Sora se llevó una mano a los labios y observó desconcertada a su amigo. ¿Qué acababa de pasar entre ellos? Estaba claro, se habían besado. Pero, ¿qué significaba aquello? ¿Tai la quería? ¿Ella lo quería? ¿Ambos estaban metiendo la pata? Ante tantas preguntas sin ninguna respuesta, la joven cogió su cartera.**_

_**-Mejor dejamos lo del helado... - contestó ella con el gesto serio mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta.**_

_**-Espera, Sora... - Tai la detuvo cogiéndola de la muñeca antes de que ella desapareciese por la puerta.**_

_**-¿Qué? - preguntó ella con cierta dureza.**_

_**-Lo que ha pasado...**_

_**-Esto no tendría que haber pasado... - exclamó mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos. - Maldita sea,Tai...**_

_**-Sora, hablémoslo, no te marches así. Por favor.**_

_**-Déjame, necesito pensar y ahora mismo no tengo ganas de hablar... - Se deshizo de la sujeción que Tai mantenía en torno a su muñeca y se alejó rápidamente por el pasillo.**_

_**Flashback off**_

-Y eso es todo... Matt soy un idiota... ¡He besado a mi mejor amiga!

-Tai, solo le has dado un beso. Eso no es un pecado mortal.

-Tal vez tengas razón pero si la pierdo por haber cometido una estupidez no me lo perdonaré nunca. ¿Por qué demonios la he besado? -se preguntó por enésima vez mientras se estiraba del pelo con frustración.

-Porque la quieres, tonto. -respondió Matt como si fuera algo obvio. - Sora y tú siempre habéis estado hecho el uno para el otro aunque no os queráis dar cuenta. Vamos, Tai, se os nota a la legua como os miráis y os comunicáis sin necesidad de palabras.

Tai se pasó la mano por el pelo y luego se la restregó por la cara.

-Tengo miedo...

Matt le volvió a dar unas palmaditas en el hombro. Tai le sonrió de medio lado pero se podía ver que el tema de Sora le tenía muy preocupado. Era cierto que desde hacía mucho pensaba constantemente en ella, en sus facciones, en su precioso cuerpo, en su sonrisa, en sus ojos, en su voz o en la calidez de su piel pero de ahí a robarle un beso... Ahora se sentía un completo imbécil, ¿cómo podía creer que Sora iba a aceptar sus sentimientos así como así? Sin embargo, ahora que lo pensaba en frío, aquel beso había despertado en su interior muchos sentimientos que había intentado reprimir, sentimientos hacia ella que aquel día habían encontrado su vía de escape a través de ese beso. El moreno resopló, tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar.

-Una cosa más, Tai.

-Dime.

-¿Sora te ha respondido? - Tai se quedó paralizado al recordar la escena del beso y encontrarse con que su amiga sí le había correspondido, es decir, no había rechazado el contacto hasta que colocándole las manos en el pecho lo había apartado. Matt chasqueó los dedos frente a Tai para sacarlo del estado de ensimismamiento en el que se había vuelto a meter.

-Creo que me ha respondido al beso... - Matt sonrió y se levantó.

-Entonces, déjala que lo piense. - Tai se levantó sin acabar de estar del todo convencido de lo que había dicho Matt pero ahora mismo no podía hacer otra cosa.

.

Esa noche, Tai estaba en su habitación intentando hacer unos deberes de matemáticas que se presentaban ante él como auténticos jeroglíficos egipcios. Suspiró con suavidad y miró una foto que tenía colgada en un marco en la pared. En ella, aparecían él y Sora el día de la graduación de primaria. Sora llevaba un bonito vestido azul y estaba realmente preciosa. Tai apoyó la cabeza en la palma de la mano y se quedó mirando fijamente a la foto con cariño mientras ese recuerdo volvía su mente...

_**Flashback on:**_

_**Aquel día estaban todos muy nerviosos, eso de graduarse en primaria y cambiar de etapa era todo un reto que se les habría ante sus ojos. Sora estaba sentada en un banquito fuera del colegio. Allí sentada se miraba las manos inquieta. Tai que la llevaba buscando un buen rato se sentó a su lado.**_

_**-¿Qué haces aquí sola? **_

_**-Lo necesitaba, estoy un poco nerviosa.**_

_**-¿Por qué? - preguntó el moreno mientras le cogía la mano.**_

_**-Porque voy a tener que leer el discurso delante de todos los padres, ¿y si me equivoco?**_

_**-No te preocupes por eso Sora... -contestó Tai sonriendo a su amiga. - Pase lo que pase siempre voy a estar apoyándote. Siempre estaré a tu lado.**_

_**-Tai... - las mejillas de la chica adquirieron un leve tono rosado y el chico le dijo:**_

_**-A veces, no tienes que pensar las cosas antes de decirlas.**_

_**-Como si fuera así de fácil, Tai.**_

_**-Lo es.**_

_**-Demuéstralo... - retó ella con una sonrisa.**_

_**-Estás preciosa cuando te sonrojas. - soltó él de repente pillando por sorpresa a la chica. - ¿Ves? A veces, es mejor no pensar las cosas antes de decirlas. **_

_**Acto seguido, se levantó de allí y le tendió la mano. Kari que llegaba con su cámara nueva en las manos los vio y se acercó a ellos para pedirles que si podía hacerles una foto. Tai aceptó la propuesta de su hermana y se pegó a Sora tomándola de la cintura. Ella rodeó la cintura de su amigo con los brazos y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Ese instante tan sencillo a la par que perfecto fue inmortalizado por Kari en aquella foto a la que tanto él como Sora le tenían tanto cariño.**_

_**Flashback off**_

De repente, se sobresaltó al oír que unos nudillos estaban tocando suavemente a su puerta. ¿Cuánto tiempo había permanecido mirando aquella foto? Se pasó la mano por el rostro y contestó.

-Adelante. - se giró para ver quién estaba en la puerta y se sorprendió muchísimo al ver allí a Sora con una caja en las manos. - Sora... sabes que no tienes por qué llamar a la puerta...

-Pero quiero hacerlo, he venido a darte esto. - respondió ella secamente y con el rostro serio. Dejó la caja sobre la cama de su amigo y él se acercó para descubrir el contenido de la misma. En ella, estaban todos los regalos que le había hecho a Sora y todas las fotos y recuerdos de su larga y bonita amistad.

-¿Qué significa esto? - preguntó con un nudo en la garganta mientras señalaba la caja repleta de cosas suyas.

-Son tus cosas...

-¿Por qué me las devuelves?

-Porque no las quiero... - la frialdad con que lo dijo asestó una estocada terrible al corazón de Tai.

-¿Por qué? Sora si es por lo de hoy...

-Es que no es por lo de hoy, Tai. Es que nunca piensas antes de actuar y eso siempre trae consecuencias. - A la joven le temblaba la voz pero se esforzó por controlarla y mantener un tono neutro.

-¿Qué es lo que me estás queriendo decir? -el corazón de Tai latía con una fuerza inusitada, estaba nervioso y presentía que aquello no iba a terminar bien.

-Quiero que nos distanciemos, Tai. No puedo seguir así. - Al chico se le hizo de noche en un segundo y se quedó de pie con la boca abierto pero sin que ninguna palabra saliese de su boca. Aquel distanciamiento que le pedía Sora era como condenarlo a la pena de muerte.

-Sora, venga, no digas esas cosas... - dijo Tai intentando quitarle importancia al asunto. - Sé que me equivoco muchas veces y si... es por lo del beso de hoy puedo olvidarlo y ya está...

-¡Cállate! No digas nada más... - Tai se tragó sus palabras e inspiró con fuerza, sentía como le escocían los ojos. Sora dio la vuelta para marcharse pero entonces Tai habló y dijo lo que le tendría que haber dicho a su pelirroja el día que la empujó antes de un concierto a los brazos de Matt.

-Te quiero. - Sora se volvió hacia él unos segundos y Tai pudo ver lágrimas en sus ojos. Se quedó estática, nunca hubiese esperado escuchar esas dulces palabras salir de la boca de Tai y que fuesen dirigidas a ella. Sin embargo, ahora que las había escuchado solo quería huir porque tenía miedo de empezar a aceptar que su amigo estaba despertando en ella muchos sentimientos. Lo miró y había sinceridad en su mirada pero sobre todo había amor, mucho amor. Ese amor hacia ella que siempre había estado ahí pero que había intentado esquivar.

La joven intentó serenarse y le contestó:

-Pero yo no. - Tras decirlo, se dio la vuelta y cuando salía por la puerta oyó un fuerte ruido de cristales rotos. Se giró una vez más para ver que había pasado dentro de la habitación y descubrió que Tai le había asestado un tremendo puñetazo a la foto que tenía colgada de la pared en la que aparecían ellos dos y había roto el cristal que se había esparcido por el suelo en pequeños pedacitos. La pelirroja se llevó la mano a la boca al ver la sangre que cubría los nudillos de Tai. Sin embargo, él se giró hacia ella al sentir que todavía estaba allí. Una lágrima estaba discurriendo por el rostro del chico cuando susurró:

-Si eso es lo que sientes, vete por favor... - le dio la espalda y se sentó frente a su escritorio con el rostro entre las manos pero aún pudo oír los sollozos de Sora mientras se marchaba de su casa.

.

Su hermana Kari entró poco después a la habitación para saludarlo y gritó al ver su mano manchada de sangre. Sin embargo, su hermano se levantó y fue a abrazarla.

-¿Qué te pasa, hermano? - preguntó la joven Yagami al verle así de apagado.

-He discutido con Sora, Kari... - la castaña acompañó a su hermano hasta la cama y se sentó junto a él. Le cogió la mano y observó las heridas en sus nudillos en las que todavía había cristales incrustados. Se levantó un segundo para ir a buscar el botiquín y volvió junto a su hermano que no se había movido del sitio.

-¿Quieres que llame a Matt, hermano? - él asintió sin decir nada. - También llamaré a Mimi para ver si sabe algo de Sora.

Al cabo de un rato, el rubio se presentó en casa de los Yagami acompañado de Mimi. Kari fue quién les abrió la puerta y los condujo hasta la habitación donde su hermano estaba mirando las cosas que había traído Sora en aquella caja. Se volvió hacia ellos y sus amigos se estremecieron al verlo tan destrozado, nunca habían visto así de derrotado a Tai. Mimi se acercó la primera y se sentó junto a Tai. Le acarició el rostro con la mano y él dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro. La castaña lo rodeó con los brazos y cruzó una mirada con Matt.

Matt se arrodilló delante de Tai y le tomó la mano que llevaba vendada porque Kari le había estado extrayendo todos los cristales y le había desinfectado las heridas.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Sora? - preguntó el rubio con amabilidad. Tai levantó la cabeza del hombro de su amiga y Mimi y miró al rubio a los ojos.

-Me ha traído todas mis cosas...

-¿Te ha dicho por qué?

-Porque no las quiere...

-¿Por qué? - preguntó Mimi, incapaz de comprender el motivo que le había llevado a Sora a actuar así.

-Porque siempre cometo idioteces, porque siempre actúo sin pensar...

-No lo entiendo... - susurró Mimi.

-¿El qué? - preguntó Matt a la chica.

-Sora siempre ha dicho que eso era lo que le gustaba de Tai, le gustaba ver que no tenía que pensar las cosas para hacerlas. Decía que actuaba con el corazón y que eso lo hacía especial. - Tai sonrió al pensar que Sora sí le había dicho eso mismo alguna que otra vez.

_**Flashback on: **_

_**Tai y Sora habían salido a jugar a fútbol aquella soleada tarde de verano. Tras agotarse corriendo por el parque se dejaron caer bajo la frondosa sombra de un árbol. Sora estaba acostada en la hierba y tenía la cabeza apoyada en el firme pecho de Tai. El moreno le acariciaba suavemente el pelo con la mano que no tenía bajo la cabeza.**_

_**-¿En qué piensas? - preguntó al sentir que su amiga estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Ella se incorporó con un suspiro y se sentó junto a él con las piernas cruzadas.**_

_**-Pensaba en que dentro de nada, en cuanto pase el próximo curso iremos a la universidad... y nos separaremos. - El chico se levantó y le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga.**_

_**-¿Por qué te calientas tanto la cabeza?**_

_**-Porque tengo miedo...**_

_**-Hay que ser más valiente, Sora... - ella se sonrojó cuando su amigo le apartó con los dedos un mechón de pelo que le caía sobre los ojos.**_

_**-¿Sabes una cosa, Tai?**_

_**-¿Qué?**_

_**-Eso es lo que me gusta de ti, que nunca piensas en las cosas antes de hacerlas, actúas con el corazón y eso... te hace ser muy especial... - el joven se rascó la cabeza pero finalmente sonrió y susurró:**_

_**-Gracias.**_

_**Flashback off:**_

Tai sonrió de medio lado al recordar aquello y Mimi y Matt lo miraron interrogantes. El moreno negó con la cabeza y se levantó de la cama.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Tai? - preguntó la castaña.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? - él se agachó a recoger la foto que seguía en el suelo cubierta de cristales y manchada de sangre. La cogió con delicadeza entre las manos, le apartó todos los cristales y observó la foto.

-Tienes que luchar por ella. - la voz de Matt lo hizo reaccionar y se giró sobre sus talones para enfrentar a su amigo. Los grandes ojos azules de él le transmitían seguridad y el valor que en aquellos momentos necesitaba para llevar a cabo la idea que estaba creciendo en su cabeza. El moreno le sonrió y asintió. Él era Taichi Yagami y no iba a rendirse si aún existía la más mínima posibilidad de que Sora pudiese corresponder sus sentimientos.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Matt y Mimi llegaron juntos a clase y comprobaron que Tai no estaba allí. Los dos amigos se lanzaron una mirada de complicidad pues ambos sabían lo que significaba la ausencia de su compañero. El rubio tomó asiento en su pupitre y Mimi también se fue a su sitio. Desde sus respectivas posiciones, Matt y Mimi vieron entrar a Sora en el aula con los ojos rojos como si se hubiera pasado la noche llorando y unas profundas ojeras que enmarcaban sus grandes ojos. La chica detuvo su mirada antes de entrar en el sitio vacío que normalmente debería estar ocupado por Tai. Su amigo pocas veces se ponía enfermo y las veces que lo había estado había sido algo bastante grave. Tragó saliva y caminó arrastrando los pies hasta llegar junto a su amiga. Mimi vio como Sora se sentaba en la silla como si no tuviese fuerzas para más aquel día.

-¿Cómo estás? - preguntó Mimi a la pelirroja.

-Estoy... - Sora giró al vista atrás para observar una vez más el sitio vacío junto a Matt. -¿Y... Tai?

-No sé, ayer cuando le vimos estaba bien.

-¿Estaba bien?

-Lo que quiero decir es que estaba bien de salud. Del resto, estaba como estaba.

-Rompió nuestra foto... - susurró Sora mirándose las manos mientras las lágrimas luchaban por volver a salir de sus ojos.

-Le devolviste todas sus cosas y le dijiste que odiabas su manera de ser. ¿Por qué? - preguntó Mimi ansiosa por saber las razones que habían llevado a su amiga a tener aquel comportamiento hacia Tai.

-No lo sé... - Sora se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos intentando impedir que más lágrimas de tristeza saliesen de sus ojos.

-Sora, todos sabemos que Tai es muy importante para ti...

-No me digas nada, Mimi, porque tú haces lo mismo que yo... - replicó con dureza. La castaña se puso seria y la pelirroja le cogió la mano. - Lo siento, no quería decir eso... yo...

-Lo sé. - contestó Mimi. - Sé que no querías decirlo y sé que tengo miedo de confesarle mis sentimientos a Matt pero quiero que entiendas que yo sé por lo que está pasando Tai porque yo también he visto como la persona a la que más quiero en este mundo salía con mi mejor amiga... -Mimi acarició la mano de Sora y ésta abrazó a su amiga.

-Lo siento mucho, Mimi... - La castaña se separó un poco de ella.

-Espera... - La chica se levantó de su sitio y fue hacia Matt que se había reunido con unos cuantos de sus compañeros en el otro extremo de la clase. La joven se abrió paso casi a empujones hasta donde estaba el rubio y cuando entró en ese círculo se aproximó a Matt, lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa y acercando su rostro al suyo lo besó en los labios.

Los amigo de Matt lanzaron una exclamación bastante sonora al ver lo atrevida que se había vuelto la castaña tras su estancia en Estados Unidos. Pero, ¿y Matt?

En un primer momento, Matt se quedó estático por la sorpresa y se le abrieron los ojos al máximo. El mayor de los Ishida que nunca mostraba sus sentimientos y que parecía ser más frío que un témpano de hielo se estaba derritiendo ante el beso de una preciosa castaña. De esa manera, sacó las manos que tenía metidas en los bolsillos y llevó una mano a la cintura de ella y otra a su nuca y la estrechó contra él para intensificar ese primer beso.

Los dos se separaron al escuchar los silbidos, alabos y chillidos de sus compañeros de clase que se alegraban al ver que al final aquellos dos se habían decidido a expresar lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

-¿Por qué has hecho esto? - preguntó Matt con una sonrisa pero todavía un poco aturdido por el impacto que había causado en él esa muda confesión por parte de su amiga. Mimi se giró hacia Sora que le sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Lo he hecho para que Sora se de cuenta que no hay que tener miedo a la hora de confesar los sentimientos. - Mimi se disponía a volver a su sitio cuando Matt la cogió por la muñeca y la volvió a atraer contra su cuerpo. Le apartó el pelo del rostro y le susurró:

-Me alegro de que hayas sido sincera conmigo porque yo también tenía miedo.

La joven sonrió y abrazó al rubio apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, inspirando su suave olor a jabón y colonia. Matt la hizo separarse un poco y le rozó los labios con los suyos antes de dedicarle una media sonrisa e irse a su sitio porque el profesor estaba entrando en el aula en esos momentos.

La castaña respiró hondo y se llevó una mano al pecho para sentir el desenfrenado latir de su corazón. Sora le cogió la mano y se la apretó.

-Lo has hecho, Mimi. Lo has hecho. - ella la miró parecía que iba a ponerse a llorar de felicidad en cualquier momento. La pelirroja se volvió hacia atrás y se fijó en que Matt también tenía dibujada en su rostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que pocas veces le había visto en enseñar.

-A veces, no tienes que pensar las cosas antes de decirlas. - Aquella breve oración la trasnportó a un recuerdo, un recuerdo maravilloso que guardaba como un tesoro en su mente. El recuerdo de aquel día, la graduación de primaria en la que Tai la animó a leer su discurso antes de entrar a la ceremonia. Gracias a ese valor que su amigo le infundió el discurso le salió perfecto de principio a fin, lo bordó y obtuvo un gran número de felicitaciones por parte de padres, profesores y alumnos. Suspiró suavemente notando que los ojos volvían a escocerle al recordar la sangre en los nudillos de Tai y los cristales rotos en el suelo de su habitación tras romper la fotografía que encerraba ese recuerdo.

.

Pasadas las clases, Mimi desapareció cogida de la mano de Matt entre la gran multitud de alumnos y Sora los miró con una sonrisa en el rostro. Su corazón le decía que se atreviese a hacer lo mismo, que arriesgase y que fuese a buscar a Tai pero su cabeza le decía que aquello podía ser el peor de sus errores. Dejarse caer en los brazos de su mejor amigo tal vez no era una buena opción. ¿Qué pasaría si luego su relación no resultase? ¿Lo perdería para siempre? Aunque si lo pensaba en frío, a Tai ya lo había perdido el día anterior al r a devolerle sus cosas y rechazarlo de una manera tan dura. Se mordió el labio inferior y se fue hacia su casa...

Arrastró los pies por las calles hasta llegar a su bloque de apartamentos donde empezó a subir lentamente las escaleras que llevaban al piso que compartía con su madre. La pelirroja llegó al rellano donde estaba su apartamento y empezó a hurgar en su cartera buscando la llave cuando algo en mitad del pasillo captó su atención. Cerró la hebilla de su cartera sin encontrar las llaves y observó con atención el balón de fútbol que había allí abandonado. Viéndolo más de cerca lo reconoció enseguida. ¿Qué hacía aquel balón delante de su casa? Miró hacia las escaleras y miró hacia el fondo del pasillo pero nada así que se agachó y cogió el ajado balón al que le faltaba la mitad del cuero que había ido saltando a medida que se jugaban partidos de fútbol con él. Le dio la vuelta y descubrió que en la parte que había estado tocando el suelo había un post-it de color amarillo fosforescente de esos que su madre pegaba en la nevera con la lista de la compra o con la hora a la que tenía que ir al médico.

Lo despegó con cuidado la pelota y leyó lo que ponía allí.

"_**¿Recuerdas el día en que nos conocimos?"**_

Sora respiró hondo al sentir como la emoción se desbordaba en su pecho y amenazaba con salir por sus ojos en forma de lágrimas. La verdad es que ese día estaba sensible y muy llorona. Volvió a mirar la nota escrita con la caligrafía de Tai y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo iba a no acordarme? - susurró para sí misma mientras su mente viajaba varios años atrás.

_**Flashback on:**_

_**Sora tendría entonces unos cinco o seis años y había salido a pasear con su madre. La pelirroja tenía ganas de jugar así que su progenitora la llevó a un parque que no estaba muy lejos de su casa. De inmediato, nada más pisar la arena de aquel parque la niña se fijó en un niño de pelo oscuro que jugaba cerca allí co una pelota de fútbol. Sora no tardó ni dos segundos en separarse de su madre e ir hacia aquel niño.**_

_**Al oír unos pasos que corrían hacia él, el niño se volvió y se encontró con una niña pelirroja que llevaba un vestido amarillo y que lo miraba con ojos de corderito degollado esperando poder** **unirse a su juego. La madre de Sora se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol cercano donde también estaba sentada la madre del niño con la hermanita menor de éste.**_

_**-¿Qué quieres? - preguntó el chiquillo mientras recogía su balón del suelo con ademán protector.**_

_**-¿Me dejas jugar? - preguntó ella suavemente.**_

_**-No, eres una niña y las niñas no jugáis al fútbol. Las niñas jugáis a las muñecas.**_

_**-No es verdad... - replicó la niña molesta al ver como la tildaban de cursi que solo sabía jugar a las mmuñecas. - Sé jugar al fútbol, mi padre me enseñó. - el niño la observó con cierta desconfianza pero finalmente se encongió de hombros y asintió.**_

_**-Vale pero si no sabes jugar te irás. - le dijo él. Acto seguido, le tendió la mano y le dijo: - Me llamo Taichi Yagami, ¿y tú? **_

_**-Sora, Sora Takenouchi.**_

_**Flashback off**_

La joven cogió la pelota y se volvió hacia la puerta de entrada en su casa que estaba no estaba bien cerrada. La muchacha cruzó el umbral y en el suelo se encontró un nuevo objeto. Sora tomó entre las manos una pequeña flor que llevaba pegada en torno al tallo un nuevo post-it, esta vez de color verde y una vez más leyó su contenido.

"_**¿Te acuerdas también de esto?"**_

Sora miró con atención la flor entre sus manos y poco a poco apareció en su cabeza el recuerdo correspondiente. Sin quererlo, sacudió la cabeza y sonrió con ternura al recordar que Tai muchos años atrás ya había mostrado tener un cariño especial por ella mientras los otros chicos la despreciaban porque veían que se comportaba más como un chico que como una chica.

_**Flashback on:**_

_**Fue en tercero de primaria cuando Sora lo pasó peor. Los chicos con los que le tocó pasar el curso se burlaban constantemente de ella porque le gustaba practicar fútbol y parecía que se comportaba como un chico. Sin embargo, los días que se metían con ella Tai siempre intentaba estar a su lado para apartar a esos merluzos que lo pasaban bien haciendo sufrir a su amiga. La joven se lo agradecía en el fondo pero aún así no podía evitar que los comentarios de sus "maravillosos" compañeros de clase la hirieran en lo más hondo. No obstante, a pesar de que le dolieron mucho todos los insultos que recibía ella siempre intentaba mantenerse fuerte en público hasta que un día su amigo la pilló llorando en el patio del colegio detrás del gimnasio. **_

_**Hasta ese momento, Tai nunca había visto así a su amiga y su corazón de niño se partió en mil pedazos al presenciar su sufrimiento. Así que se dirigió al jardín y cogió de allí una flor. Volvió corriendo junto a Sora y se acercó a ella sigilosamente para ofrecérsela. Cuando Sora abrió los ojos vio entre las lágrimas que se los empeñaban una flor, miró quién se la había llevado y se encontró con los grandes ojos café de Tai.**_

_**-Nadie se merece tus lágrimas, Sora... - dijo antes de abrazarla con fuerza para calmar su llanto.**_

_**Flashback off**_

Siguió entrando en la casa y vio que en la puerta de la cocina había un nuevo post-it y en el suelo estaba la fotografía de su primera aventura al Mundo Digital. La cogió y la miró y luego leyó el post-it de color naranja.

"_**Explorar contigo el Digimundo fue la más grande de las aventuras y el peor momento de esa aventura fue el día en que Datamon te apartó de mi lado." **_

Sora recordó su secuestro en su primera aventura al Mundo Digital a la vez que le venía a la cabeza una conversación que tuvo con Mimi en la que le contaba que Tai lloró delante de todos. Se echaba la culpa de haberla puesto en peligro y después sus otros compañeros también le contaron que no se pensó dos veces el tener que cruzar una barrera electrificada para ir a por ella. Y lo consiguió. Ella pensaba en él, era el único que quería que llegase a salvarla porque para ella Tai era especial. Para ella Tai es especial. Siguió avanzando por la casa encontrando aquí y allá otros recuerdos que su amigo había dejado especialmente para ella. En la puerta de su habitación encontró la foto que Tai había roto el día anterior de un puñetazo, la miró con cariño y despegó el post-it azul cielo que estaba pegado en la parte posterior de la maltrecha foto.

"_**Sé que no soy el chico perfecto, soy consciente de ello y sé que te he hecho pasar de todo por mis estúpidos actos pero la cosa es que yo tenía valor para realizarlos porque tú siempre estabas ahí para apoyarme."**_

-Estúpido, Tai... - susurró la joven mientras se secaba con la manga del uniforme las lágrimas que ya se habían escapado de sus ojos. Entró en su habitación y se encontró un último post-it en su escritorio junto a una pulsera que siempre llevaba en la muñeca hasta que ayer se la devolvió a Tai. El moreno se la regaló en su último cumpleaños y era realmente preciosa. Despegó el post-it de la pulsera y leyó.

"_**Puedo parecer muy valiente pero sin ti no soy nada y no sabes lo que me va a costar decirte una vez más que te quiero, que te quiero de verdad y que no me veo viviendo una vida sin ti a mi lado. Estaré esperándote en el campo de fútbol, ven si sientes algo por mí. Si no apareces entenderé que esto es el fin."**_

Sora se dejó caer al suelo y rompió a llorar, miró cada uno de los post-it que llevaban escritos los pensamientos de Tai. Cada uno mostraba sinceridad y se notaba que todo aquello estaba hecho de todo corazón solo para ella, solo para ella...

"_**Eres la pelirroja más maravillosa del mundo"**_

Tai estuvo esperando hasta bien entrada la tarde en el campo de fútbol sin que hubiese ningún rastro de su amiga. Triste y harto de tanta espera cogió el móvil y llamó a Mimi. La castaña le contestó al segundo toque.

-¿Qué tal ha ido el plan, Tai? -preguntó la castaña ilusionada por escuchar las noticas de su amigo.

-No ha venido, Mimi. No ha venido. - Mimi no supo qué decir a aquello. La tristeza que destilaba la voz de Tai era tal que todas las palabras del mundo sonarían vacías y no llegarían a calmar ni una mínima parte de su dolor. La noche anterior había estado planeando todo aquello con Mimi y Matt y... ¿para qué? Para nada. Se marchó a casa y cuando llegó allí se encontró todavía más solo pues sus padres se habían marchado con su hermana a pasar el fin de semana visitando a su abuela. Genial...

Se fue directo a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama no sin antes tirar la copia de la llave de la casa de Sora que tenía desde hacía un tiempo porque pasaba mucho tiempo en casa de la joven al igual que ella tenía una copia de la llave de la suya. Se echó boca arriba y se cubrió el rostro con los brazos preguntándose una vez más para qué había besado a Sora el día anterior... Si no lo hubiera hecho no habría pasado nada... Malditos sentimientos...

.

La madre de Sora encontró a su hija sollozando en el suelo de su habitación y sonrió al ver que la chica había encontrado cada uno de los objetos que su amigo Tai había dejado por la casa aquella mañana. La cogió por los hombros y la hizo mirarla.

-Sé valiente, Sora.

.

De repente, Tai oyó pasos que recorrían el pasillo y se incoporó bruscamente pero a quién encontró allí fue a una chica pelirroja con los ojos llorosos.

-Sora... - la chica se quedó estática allí en medio sin saber muy bien cómo actuar. Tai intentó hablar pero no le salió la voz así que se quedó mirando a Sora que sostenía con sus manos temblorosas los post-it que él le había dejado en su casa. Tai se apartó haciéndole un gesto a la chica para que pasase a su habitación. La pelirroja entró y se quedó en el centro de la habitación. -¿Por qué... has venido? - preguntó el moreno con un nudo en la garganta. Ella se giró.

-Porque te quiero... - ella se acercó a él y selló los labios del muchacho con los suyos sin dejar que Tai dijese nada más. Aquel sencillo gesto cortó de raíz la tristeza que se había acumulado en el pecho del joven durante aquella tarde. - pero tengo miedo...

-Lo sé, yo también lo tengo y mucho... - susurró mientras le tomaba el rostro entre las manos acariciando las mejillas de ella con los pulgares.- Tengo miedo pero no quiero que eso me impida estar a tu lado, Sora... Yo ya no puedo verte como a una amiga y me niego a volverte a arrojar en brazos de otro... Te quiero y solo para mí...

-Idiota... - ella sonrió todavía con lágrimas en sus mejillas que Tai iba secando suavemente con sus manos.

-Hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos y creo que nos merecemos una oportunidad para estar juntos...

-Por supuesto que no la merecemos. He sido una estúpida, Tai.

-No digas tonterías. - susurró antes de volver a besarla con cariño. La chica rodeó la cintura del joven con los brazos y se puso de puntillas para profundizar ese beso que estaba provocando que cada fibra de su cuerpo vibrase. Tai se sentía el hombre más feliz del universo, por fin tenía a su lado a la mujer a la que más amaba en este mundo. ¿Qué más se podía pedir? Sora lo abrazó con fuerza y rompió el beso.

-¿Sabes por qué te quiero y porqué te he querido siempre?

-¿Por qué? - preguntó él con una sonrisa acercando sus labios a los de ella una vez más.

-Porque siempre actúas con el corazón y eso te hace que te quiera cada día más... - él sonrió al escuchar aquello de los labios de su pelirroja. La esterechó contra su pecho mientras la besaba sin cesar y ella le correspondía sin ningún reparo. Ambos cayeron sobre la cama y Tai sonrió con ternura acostándose a lado de Sora.

-Si así va a ser todo a partir de ahora me parece que ya no voy a tener miedo... porque yo tampoco me imaginaba la vida sin ti a mi lado... - susurró el joven acariciando el rostro de su chica.

-Yo tampoco tendré miedo si tú no lo tienes... Tú siempre has sido el que me ha empujado hacia adelante en cualquier situación. Gracias...- ella sonrió y Tai la abrazó con fuerza mientras le robaba un nuevo beso. Si su vida tenía que ser así iba a ser el más feliz del mundo porque tenía a la mejor pelirroja del mundo a su lado.

_FIN_


End file.
